


Future NYU Fucks

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: ________ has joined the chat [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, M/M, Texting, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Male Character, legit, rather - Jared met them on an LGBTQ forum and then introduced them to Evan, text fic, they met on an LGBTQ forum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Evan.Hansen: I can’t guarantee that I’ll stay for a long time or Not Crash, or contribute in a good way, but I’ll tryJared.Kleinman: [kiss emoji]Jared.Kleinman: im proud of u





	Future NYU Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU is a little funky.
> 
> This series probably won't be posted in chronological order. I'm writing a lot of it, so I'll post what I have, when I have it. But I'll order then in the series like they should be, and I'll make sure to tell you in the author's notes just where in the time line it takes place
> 
> I've already got sort of an outline written out and I gotta say, I'm falling steadily in love with this. Please enjoy!
> 
> BUT! This is the first of the series!!!!!!  
> The beginning

**Jared.Kleinman sent you a private message**

 

Jared.Kleinman: alright so you know the other day when i was stalking the lgbtq message boards

Jared.Kleinman: looking for some more ppl coming to NYU in the fall

Evan.Hansen: Yes?

Evan.Hansen: I told you that that probably wasn’t the best thing to do, since we know nothing about people on message boards?

Jared.Kleinman: yeah

Jared.Kleinman: but i did the thing anyway

Jared.Kleinman: and i found a nice little group ive been chatting with since like day before yesterday

Evan.Hansen: Oh

Evan.Hansen: Are they cool?

Jared.Kleinman: not as cool as i, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman is, but yeah, they’re p alright

Jared.Kleinman: I met Zoe first

Jared.Kleinman: she’s gonna be majoring in biology i think something like that

Jared.Kleinman: anyway she introduced me to her emo twin brother connor who’s gonna be a lit major

Jared.Kleinman: connor’s trans and his pronouns are he/him and zoe’s she/her

Jared.Kleinman: zoe was on the chat thread looking for campus future study buddies. Kinda like an early support group idfk. Anyhow i chatted her up and now we’re facebook friends

Jared.Kleinman: i’ve talked to her brother and he’s ok i gueSS got a bad case of resting bitch face tbh

Jared.Kleinman: oh and i found alana on the thread too

Evan.Hansen: Alana Beck, Alana?

Jared.Kleinman: the vvery same

Jared.Kleinman: so Yeah i made a group chat and it’s poppin

Evan.Hansen: That’s nice, I’m glad you’re making friends.

Jared.Kleinman: babe that was me inviting you to the friend group

Evan.Hansen: I mean, I don’t know, Jared.

Evan.Hansen: You know I’m not great with people I don’t know. I get all nervous and then I get gross and my hands get sweaty and a ra mb le and make an idiot of myself and usually end up crying

Jared.Kleinman: omg ev

Jared.Kleinman: youre going to meet them eventually i just wanted you to get comfortable with them before having to deal with them face-to-face

Evan.Hansen: There’s literally no way to get used to people through chat first

Jared.Kleinman: oh i disagree

Evan.Hansen: You’re going to bug me about this until I say OK, aren’t you?”

Jared.Kleinman: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Evan.Hansen: *sigh*

Evan.Hansen: Alright

Evan.Hansen: I can’t guarantee that I’ll stay for a long time or Not Crash, or contribute in a good way, but I’ll try

Jared.Kleinman: [kissing emoji]

Jared.Kleinman: im proud of u

 

 **Jared.Kleinman added Evan.Hansen to** **_future nyu fucks_ ** **chat**

 

Alana.Bee: Oh my gosh!!!! Is that Evan??

Jared.Kleinman: The One And Only Evan Hansen

Evan.Hansen: Ha ha. Hi Alana [smiley emoji]

Alana.Bee: It’s been so long!! We need to catch up! I need to tell you all about what I’ve been up to since graduation!

Evan.Hansen: Sure. That sounds nice

Jared.Kleinman: Evan, this is zoe and alana murphy they’re going to be going to NYU same as us

Zoe.Murphy: OoooOOoOOoooOOoooOOoohhhhh so this is evan

Zoe.Murphy: Jared talks a lot about you.

Evan.Hansen: Oh. Uh… that’s probably not good.

Jared.Kleinman: Ouch

Jared.Kleinman: ill have you know you never talk shit about anyone

Connor.Murphy: weren’t you Literally just complaining about your neighbours and how their music is always paying too loud

Jared.Kleinman: Fucking Listen

Jared.Kleinman: i wouldnt mind if they had some Good music but they never do

Jared.Kleinman: it’s shit evan’s little brother would like

Alana.Bee: Oooohhhhhhh Evan, you have a little brother??

Evan.Hansen: A step brother. He lives with my dad.

Evan.Hansen: Jared met him last year and when I introduced them, Ty tried to get Jared to listen to some kind of techno? I don’t remember what it was. Jared hated it, whatever it was.

Jared.Kleinman: it was bulLSHIT

Jared.Kleinman: I HAD TO LISTEN TO TWO HOURS OF IT BC I WANTED TO MAKE NICE WITH THE LITTLE ASSHOLE

Evan.Hansen: I told you you didn’t even have to talk to him!

Evan.Hansen: But he really liked you, he still talks about you a lot.

Jared.Kleinman: because I, unlike him, am Insanely Cool.

Connor.Murphy: here we fucking go again

Zoe.Murphy: yeah…

Zoe.Murphy: just bc you say you’re cool doesnt mean you’re cool

Jared.Kleinman: sigh

Jared.Kleinman: i cant believe youre all ganging up on me

Evan.Hansen: I’m not ganging up on you!

Connor.Murphy: I am.

Zoe.Murphy: saaammmmeeeeee.

Jared.Kleinman: alright you little shits

Jared.Kleinman: you can all fuck right off

Jared.Kleinman: except you alana i guess you didnt do anything

Alana.Bee: Thank you! But I have to leave anyway. I have a paper to finish.

 

**Alana.Bee has left the chat.**

 

Zoe.Murphy: there she went

Connor.Murphy: finally

Zoe.Murphy: connor please

Connor.Murphy: shes fucking exhausting

Evan.Hansen: She just likes to talk a lot. And that’s nice sometimes, because all you have to do is listen and you don’t have to talk a lot and worry about what you’re saying

Zoe.Murphy: ooookkkkkaaayyyy.

Evan.Hansen: Sorry

Connor.Murphy: why are you sorry?

Jared.Kleinman: any who

Jared.Kleinman: have you guys gotten word on your dorms yet

Zoe.Murphy: nope! We’re hoping soon tho

Connor.Murphy: i cant wait to be able to live off campus

Jared.Kleinman: same

Jared.Kleinman: there’s nothing like having your own place

Evan.Hansen: Jared how would you know, you’ve literally never had your own place before

Jared.Kleinman: tnx for exposing me like that babs i was trying to play it cool

Zoe.Murphy: babs?

Zoe.Murphy: sorry if im not supposed to ask, but are you two a couple?

Jared.Kleinman: Maybe Murphy

Jared.Kleinman: why you jealous

Zoe.Murphy: oH pleASE JARED [18 laughing emojis]

Jared.Kleinman: ouch

Jared.Kleinman: you got me right here how will i ever recover

Evan.Hansen: I’ve got work, I got to head out.

Zoe.Murphy: oh! then have a good time. I hope everything goes well.

Evan.Hansen: Thanks

Jared.Kleinman: have a good shift ev

Evan.Hansen: ty

 

**Evan.Hansen has left the chat**

 

**Jared.Kleinman sent you a private message**

 

Jared.Kleinman: i thought ou didnt have a shift until tomorrow

Evan.Hansen: I - uhm - I don’t

Jared.Kleinman: aahhhhh

Jared.Kleinman: overwhelmed?

Evan.Hansen: I think so.

Evan.Hansen: They seem like good people. And I’m glad you reconnected with Alana, but I guess I just need to ease into it all.

Jared.Kleinman: thats cool

Evan.Hansen: Also, they don’t know we’re together?

Jared.Kleinman: oh

Jared.Kleinman: i guess it hasn’t come up? until earlier

Jared.Kleinman: do you want me to tell them?

Evan.Hansen: I mean

Evan.Hansen: Alana doesn’t know I’m bi

Evan.Hansen: I don’t want her to find out like that

Jared.Kleinman: so you wanna wait until you come out to tell them that we’re dating?

Evan.Hansen: If that’s okay?

Jared.Kleinman: it’s ok

Jared.Kleinman: take all the time you need it’s chill

Evan.Hansen: Thank you

Jared.Kleinman: np babe

**Author's Note:**

> There's obviously a lot different in this universe.  
> Like the fact that Evan is in kind-of-contact with his dad and his stepfamily.  
> He's still kind of frosty towards his dad, which is understandable, but they still talk often and Evan visits every once in a while for like a week or two in the summer.
> 
> In this everyone is 18.  
> Evan's dad left Heidi when Evan was 6, and they had a kid the literal same year, so Ty, Evan's younger is brother is 12. Their little sister is 8.
> 
> lots of shit, sorry to info dump
> 
> I hope you like this?? Subscribe to the series to keep updated, if you want to read more! There will be... lots more.
> 
> Please drop me a comment!
> 
> [And check me out on tumblr!](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
